


Poor Life Decision

by dahdeemohn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Guilt, Insert 'You Fucked Up' Chants Here, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: For 16 seconds, Sami lets his wants get the better of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene from Sweet Disposition, but it's not even a little necessary to read that beforehand.

The topic of Finn’s trunks came up as the usual suspects gathered together for drinks at a bar several towns over and Finn, Enzo, Cass, and Sami occupied a booth. Sami had almost spit out his water when Enzo so casually made the inquiry, and Finn had been quick to retort that he had previously had an incident with ill-fitting ringwear and would rather play it safe than sorry.

“Yeah, but ain’t’cha worried ‘bout your balls comin’ out at some point?” Enzo laughed.

“Less of a chance of that happenin’ than my arse if I kept wearin’ loose tights, that’s fer sure!” Finn laughed harder, a slight slur in his speech making his accent thicker than usual. Had it been left at that, everything would have been fine, but Finn elaborated further on his point, letting the table know that he was speaking from experience and it HAD happened to him a few years back in Japan. “Worst part is, with th’internet it’s an easy enough match t’find. M’sure a few cheeky fans have already gotten hold of it.”

Sami did his best to laugh along with everyone else, but the arm that Finn draped around his shoulders did not alleviate the tension as he tried to play it cool, willing his mind to not think. He kept mostly quiet on the drive home, dropped Enzo and Cass of first before he head in the direction of his own apartment with Finn.

“Hey, do you want to crash at my place? I don’t think you should be by yourself tonight,” Sami offered, and Finn nodded as he fiddled with the passenger side window.

“You’ve got some clothes that I can borrow in the morning, yeah?” Finn asked, his eyes closing as a passing breeze ran over his face.

“‘Course I do. Wouldn’t want anyone thinking you were doing the walk of shame.” Sami chuckled, but instantly regretted the words.

“What a scandal that’d be,” Finn murmured, and Sami felt his face flush.

Once in the apartment, Sami offered to take the couch several times and Finn could take the bed, each time refused. Finn stripped down to his underwear and sprawled out before the pull-out could be assembled, mumbling that he needed the back support after drinking and quickly passed out. Asprin tablets and a glass of water were placed on the end table and an empty bucket next to the couch, and after Sami checked of Finn for a fourth time, he closed the door to his bedroom, keeping it open a crack in case Finn vomited, and crawled into bed.

As Sami laid in bed, he watched the softly glowing numbers of his alarm clock continue to count in the early morning, and he couldn’t sleep. Everything about Finn gave him the emotional equivalent of heartburn, and there’d been no foreseeable remedy. His mind was relentless about recounting the conversations from the bar, about tight trunks and wardrobe malfunctions and a number of other things that had been brought up that were confided among friends. A lot had been learned that evening, things that Sami had heard rumors about but never looked into for himself.

Sleep still hadn’t come, so Sami grabbed his phone and pulled up his Twitter feed, but found nothing of interest there. He switched over to work email to find nothing new, then to his web browser and looked up his favorite bands and their touring schedules, and beyond the upcoming Electric Six show that he had bought tickets to, there was nothing of interest there as well. Brain now beginning to haze over from the first inklings of tiredness, he switched his browser to private mode and stared at the searchbar. ‘Prince Devitt’ followed by words that he was not proud of typing, and it took almost no time to find video evidence of what Finn had earlier been talking about. The volume on the phone was muted, the screenshot looked over, the video listed was only 16 seconds long.

Sami hit the play button.

Only 2 seconds into video had the weight of the guilt due to what he had looked up and was now watching to fully pierce Sami, but his didn’t hit pause. Maybe it was out of panic. Maybe it was something far worse, far…

The video stopped, Sami dropped his phone to the floor and exhaled, turning over. Up until now, he’d been so good about this. He had never once peeked over at Finn while they were changing, in the shower, or even when they shared a bed together. He’d been respectful this entire time, never once before letting his attraction to his friend, his BEST friend, result in something so depraved and slimy and…

Sami couldn’t breathe. The arousal was overwhelming, but he left it alone, the weight in his chest heavy. He couldn’t believe himself for what he had done. He had betrayed Finn’s trust. He fucked up royally, and the worst part was that he knew that he couldn’t bring himself to apologize for this. Finn’s light snoring from the living room came to his attention, and he wrapped a pillow around his head, trying to fight back tears of regret and desire and frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> fwiw, Finn 100% wanted him to look up that video.


End file.
